User talk:Corai/Secret page
test test test test Ook thanks. Now, can you be Kiysha and Terry, and I'll be Ethan and Emily? here? --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 18:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) K, I played them. Ethan is soooo ashamed. oH I drew one a while back. I'll find it. --Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 02:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure and AHEM* (COUGH) Penelope and Surray? Let's get started, after I move Penelope, which I am doing right now. Oh I thought we were making sepret articals OH WELL. Ok, so wanna roleplay it then write it?--Pufflezzz Happy Thanksgiving! 03:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) kay K. Who's invited? Ok! Sounds like fun! I have the PERFECT story plot! I'll go write it now. Let me know your ideas. Wait, shouldn't Surray and Pen be invited? Takes Place WHEN? When? oooohhh ok Good. Here's artical: The Marriage :) I'm not finished.... well you can help? PARTY! Hurrry up please! I need you at the party! WELL No one came anyway. Cadence's Family I think so, just don't give her any more siblings, I don't want it to turn out like G's Family. Give her uncles, aunties, cousins, puffles, etc. Citcxirtcem 22:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) He hates WHAT?!? He may like Mabel, but he hates WHAT?!?. Ok! ok red Talk:Doctor Surray I like it! I was making a pic, but it's hard. --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:13, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes... When I first came here, I started drawing pictures for things, not writing! It was fun, though my drawings were very quick. Now, they take longer, but their better. --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Fred! I was drawing Fred. --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:18, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Yours! Fred? From You-Tube? One time, my friend said to watch Fred on it. And we did, it was sooo weird~ --Pufflezzz♥♪♬♔Talk 2 me! ♥♪♬♔ 03:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll add Surray. In about 24 years. Citcxirtcem 04:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Is it ok if you can wait for your card? Well, I am really loaded down with stuff. I '''DO love drawing, but Screwball's Card wore me out. It took me an hour. Is it ok that you can wait a while? I'm also loaded down with RP, Emily, and other stuff. Especially von Injoface stuff lately. And puffles. Thanks. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']]♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Cool. Chowder Fanon I like the idea. When we all make it though, we should make it les strict than CPFW (after all Chowder is rated y7) Ps. Can you draw a picture of adult Corai? Citcxirtcem 06:05, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Uh, I don't watch that show. Lol. What else do you wanna do? DrawingWell, coul Could you give a description of Corai so I can draw him? (I also need a picture of Terry) And do you want me to make him look like a "normal penguin" Like the ones n game, or should I add features (pointy beak, claws, etc)? And in the card, they'll all be wearing santa hats... is that true, and anything else? Citcxirtcem 19:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) So you want Corai as a chick. What about Dara?... I think Adult versions might be more easy to work with (we don't have much pictures of chicks, and they have gray fur), but you're the boss, lol. Citcxirtcem 19:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Wait... Dara has the maroon shirt. The only clothing I seen Corai in is the pink thing. Also, who is wearing the green lab coat has blue eyes. I think Dara is the red one... And Ethan and Kirshya can join, but Corai II hasn't been born yet, so we'll wait until 2027ish,, about 4 years before he gets deleted. Citcxirtcem 19:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Stop Swearing Don't use that acronym or I will really have to block you. The COC forbids swearing of any kind. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:54, November 28, 2009 (UTC) RE: Pie War No, we're actually planning it out in advance. However, modifications can be made, just be sure to ask on the talk page first. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:16, December 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL. It's funny! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Xorai Ethan: Lose, XORAI!!! YAY!!! Willie: I quit ur army, I will get Mysteria and Lava Girl to too! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) aa Ethan: WHA?! Good, but.... maybe chorus? Maybe Never, singing shyly? Maybe Darktan, booming with his voice? Maybe Dara, with her high pitch voice? Maybe Willie, with her Deep'n'High voice? Ethan with his High? Kiysha with herS? Robin with her shy? Exploer? Emily with deep? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Just Ideas. kinda Oh ya 1 thing... Willie can't lose her powers. She is HIGHLY immune to those things. And she is stronger than Xorai, but she won't dare show it. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool lol Lol. A little? Cool. Ethan's kinda regular, though he has something..... HIDDEN, Read my new post anywya. Blog POst. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Musical Maybe it could be presented in the Awesome Drama Theater. Citcxirtcem 07:06, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Some Changes First, see The Leader's latest blog post. Secondly, we need to make some changes to your articles... and they're quite big. First, put all your articles on hold! Besides Corai. Work that up to a HQA. I can help, and you can become a business like... Ninjinian or somebody else. He can be Corai's idol. When you've planned out his business-life, '''then you can continue with all your games, companies & all that! Because first... you need to be a business penguin to have all that... especially making a country. If you want, I can give you a short sentence on what you should change and then either I can do it for you or you can. Agreed? Seriously, we need to fix this. If there's no reply, I'll just start. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Okay! Do you wanna do the article or shall I? And, Explorer changed it. Not the webmaster. It was changed because of a vote. See it here! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:20, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'll start as soon as tomorrow. Then you can expand what you like. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) What favour? Also, continue with the musical if you wish. By the end of tomorrow I'll be finished with Corai anyway. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:30, December 2, 2009 (UTC) No vandalism. He was just pointing out that you were going a little bit ahead. Also, Corai will be a teenager. Just about 16. Is that fine? And you don't need to do me a favour or give me anything if you do not want to. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Then you'll need to change them. I'll change Ninjinian's age up to 17. In February, he comes 18 anyway. Change those articles. Are you satisfied with 16? Or atleast 15? Because if he's going to be Corai's idol - Corai will need to be younger than him. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:42, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes, but it sounds better this way. It's not even much of a difference. Young business-penguins are needed. They have more imagination than adults. Which is why Ninjinian is still a big teenager. I might not reply to your next message. Or maybe the one after that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Lol. Ethan's teeth are numb! He actually talks like that sometimes.... --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:49, December 2, 2009 (UTC) TS deleted ur songs. Look. Xorai:THE MUSICAL --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :He gave a reason. Sorry Corai, but this messy, unorganized article practically steals from Dystopian: the Musical!. With picket signs and torture tables, and bomb songs... He's a bit right. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 23:35, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Ethan: Hey! (Never comes in) Never: (Grumbles something to self) (Starts raining) Ethan: (Screams!) Kiysha! It's raining! Never: Make it snow, make it snow... GRRR!! saw that 21 minutes ago. Now, I wanna rp. Go back up, see what Kiysha, Ethan, & Never are doin'. It's raining! idk what ur talking avbout. What? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:24, December 4, 2009 (UTC) k im on ur side --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 00:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ego? You, an ego? no, not really. The character doesnt appear to have anything wrong with that.... It is fine. --Swiss Ninja File:Invitation!!!.png 03:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Fanon Character's Valentine's Day Special Well, I think i'll tell you this in case your interested. There's a story about valentine's day. I put your character, Xorai in it who'll cause a conflict with the character, Darktan. In order to save the world, the two villains must work together under the guise of Matthew. I think this story will be funny and entertaining and hope you'll work on it. Citcxirtcem 19:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Card Sneak peakI' m really sorry that I don't have this done. I've been really busy with schoolwork and some other wiki things, and I accidentally blew up your card. Anyways, I don't want to keep you waiting, so I'll show you a picture of Kiysha, Terry, and Ethan I'll try to finish today. Also, look at the message above. Citcxirtcem 00:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sneak Peak #2 Well, I decided to show you the 2nd sneak peak of the card to make you happy, but also because I badly need to shrink it... Citcxirtcem 02:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Song It's pretty funny, but I think it needs stanzas and it needs to rhyme. Also if he sings it again, he should change this line: I dont like corai or darktan or dara or swiss ninja or Bellina or Terry none of them And replace the names (Corai, Darktan, etc) with other fanon characters, like Explorer, Gailard, Maddieworld, etc k. Citcxirtcem 05:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) re:Do you mind I'd prefer that Xorai shows up in the 2nd part of chapter one, after Matthew says how much he loves Valtetine's day, to show juxtaposition and comedy. Citcxirtcem 17:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Huh??? Whatever, I'll go see what ur talking about. And do it. ii did i did commenet. Song Here goes nothing... ---- Hee, Hee, Hee! Today's the most hated holiday here at my base! *music gets louder* Today's the day I'll end this disgrace! With my army I shall destroy all the love that exist! First Club Penguin then Freezeland 'til all of Antarctica is depressed! *hate music starts and drowns the love music out* I don't like Corai, Darktan, Dara, Swiss Ninja, nor Terry: none of them! *kicks cardboard cutouts of them down* They will never stop me which means today's the day love ends! I hate Valentine's day I hate it, I HATE IT! I hate in masses! This hatred of mine consumes more then half of my carcass! *jumps onto a fake throne* HA HA HA! I HATE THIS HOLIDAY AND WHEN I HAVE THE CHANCE ILL END IT AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! *holds the ALL as about 45 clones join in doing jazz hands* So... Citcxirtcem 20:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I saw that. My bro showed my lol. Be tehre. Which server? kay cool plz do ur xary mode You never did it! Everrrr! o My bro was like "Whered fishy go?!" well What should it be about? Surray? Ethan? Ninj? Dara? Corai? Willie? Kiysha? Emily? Penelope? .... Kay, here goes... Kiysha: I like Ethan! Surray: I like Penelope! Ethan: I like Emily! Chorus: You like WHO? Chorus: You like WHO? (This is a sample, is it good?) (Rate it) kay Lemme be off-topic for a sec, I voted Sweet and Nice, and I voted EPIC FAILZ! (lol) Ok, so I'll spread it out. But do you like it? kay Emily: I like.... Ethan: WHO? Kiysha: WHO? Surray: I don't care! Ethan: I wonder WHO? Penelope: I WONDER WHO? YOUR CARD IS COMPLETE! I'm sorry that this card is about a week late, but I did the best that I could and hope you enjoy it. Citcxirtcem 21:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME! You got 1000 edits! Congrats!--[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:00, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Here. User blog:Rocket Slug/Holiday cards, anyone? Lol. Kind lol, kinda not. Well, I had an idea, but I forgot it! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:40, December 6, 2009 (UTC) gREAT iDEA! I'll get to work right away! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:09, December 6, 2009 (UTC) h oh I was... I was wondering.... If you could make a girl character in Darktan's Army, who is Willie's friend, and (LOL) likes Xary too. (LOL, AGAIN.) I hope this isn't too much to ask for. I really don't wanna make her myself, because I would control her, I would blah blah her. I could help, you know. P.S. Willie would like X more, though. (LOLZ AGAIN!) P.S.S. XORAI IS AN EPICZ FAILZ!!!!!!! POGOPUNK quit before I came, don't worry. I am pretty sure you just add yourself. Ya, you do. But Mec added Willie. Just add her. I have an idea, she could look like the exact oppisite of Willie! (Or however you want her) LOL. Never should. Meet me CP. Blizzard Town. Awesome. Can you RP Xary, Jal, and Dara? Awesome. I'll take a pic of Jal. RE:Can I'll think about leting Jal be in my storys.Ben Hun 04:07, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Suer...? You can make her join, I can't stop you. However, I do request that you don't make her a super penguin, and make the crush on Xary less obsessive when you write it. Citcxirtcem 04:17, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Just take away her super-eyesight and knock-out powers, then you'll be fine. RE: Request Love to. Just give me the link to the wiki. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:04, December 6, 2009 (UTC) RE:Request! It's bureaucrat. That's highest. Well, make a Sysop, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or nothing. But your a Bureaucrat! Sure, I am coming RIGHT NOW... Be there! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 22:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) sure Ok! You firsyt. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 23:21, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Do you have stuff that looks "Xary-ish" I need you to meet me on CP, on server Beanie, Town, and look like Xary. I wanna take a pic of Xary and Willie! But it's a bit hard to draw Xary so.... ya. Meet me. Kay? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Do you have stuff that looks "Xary-ish" I need you to meet me on CP, on server Beanie, Town, and look like Xary. I wanna take a pic of Xary and Willie! But it's a bit hard to draw Xary so.... ya. Thanks. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 01:27, December 7, 2009 (UTC) So meet me. Plz. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 02:31, December 7, 2009 (UTC) RANDOMNESS WITH WILLIE (Shoves Xary Puppet in face) IDK I have no idea what to write... (Shoves Xary Photo in face) I don't know.. Actually, Ethan is kinda evil (Sometimes). Wait, should Bochera Watt have some kind of relation with Xary? Ethan X will have to wait. How bout a Penelope X and Surray X! ROFL, HE'LL HATE WRENCHES! NNOOO! (Creates again) YAYY Matthew von Injoface X!!!!!! MORE EVIL THAN MABEL!!!!!!!!!! ROFL ROFL ROFL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Makes T-shirt with I ♥ XARY ON IT) ROFL Ethan: 0_0 THROWS SOMETHING IN TRASH Willie:♪♥♪ Ethan: Can you just shut up about Xary? Willie: And can you just shut up about Emily? Ethan: 0_0 Heh heh Willie: ♥ Ethan: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT XARY!!!!!!?!?! Penelope: Cry Baby! ♥ Ethan: AHHH!!!! DID YOU SEE HIM OR SOMETHING? Willie: Ya........ not to mention.... Ethan: Kiysha! I have a question! WHAT IS SOOOOO GREAT ABOUT XARY! Kiysha: 0_0 Ethan: ANswer ANswer! Swiss Death I have decided that Swiss and his brother will not die until The Beast comes. Dont ask what the beast is; it is a Christian thing. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:53, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ROFL Ethan: Please... oh nvm. Willie: 0_0 Ethan? Seriously? Ethan: DO YOU LIKE XARIES YA WE LIKE XARIES Willie: 0_0 Ethan: It's your fault! SURE What does it look like? kay Cant do it now, bedtime. --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) OH GOSH Emily: FINISHED! It looks grrrreat! Corai: i removed teh pic@ Ethan: o-0 Are you sure because I'm not looking Emily: LOOK Ethan: WOWIEEEE. ♥....... X! NOTE: By X, I mean don't love Kiysha, NOT XARY ROFL. y Ethan: WHY? Anyway, look at Kiysha's Makeover... (Shiver) Uhhhh... o-kayyyy Ethan: Pbbbbbhhhbbbbhhhh!!!! Penelope: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! Emily: Pssssttttttt..... Terry: Sssssssssss.... Robin: Aiiieeeeehhhhhhhhhh!!!! Surray: Waaaaaaaa!!!! What is going on? What is going on between you and 12yz12ab? Why are you two trying to blow up each others' characters? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) For what reason? Did your character do something to his character? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. I'll talk to him about this... ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ...... ......really? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) It looks like both of you are taking the roleplay too seriously.... are you sure this is all under control? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 19:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) FCVDS Okay, I had a great way of having the love potion be put into the atmosphere. Xorai wants to destroy all the love by creating a "hate ray" which will put a hate potion into the atmosphere. However Darktan has sent Xary and Bellina to destroy Xorai's base. They get into a fight, and Bellina manages to take the hate potion out of the hate ray. Xorai tries to retrieve it, but accidentally grabs the love potion for Xary. Xorai manages to defeat Bellina and Xary, them having underestimated their opponent. Xorai, however, doesn't check to see if he still has the hate potion and puts the love potion into the "Hate Ray" The hate potion is destroyed by Bellina in fury. Citcxirtcem 22:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Seriously? ALL THE NINJAS?? What was this called? What did it say? When he sent Surray to the MOON? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:12, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Xorai Okay, so I've been thinking, how he got his powers, and maybe he got some (or all) from www.power4u.com. So, then he's in debt to that website, and has to use his army to do the website's biddings as well as his own. Also, I think he should be a Nightmare minion. He might be jealous of Nightmare, but working for him is just another reason to hate Darktan. Citcxirtcem 05:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) HERE Elizabeth: (Hands pink diva glasses) Just wear them! SHE'S COMING! (Hides) Ethan: LA LA LA LA! Emily: OMG, WHO'S GLASSES ARE ON THE FLOOR? THEY'RE SO NERDY! (Steps on) THE E SHOW! 0_O Emily: Come on girls! Parlorine: One second... (Kicks Kiysha) HEY, THOSE ARE KIYSHA'S GLASSES! Emily: (Snickers) Elizabeth: (Pretends to snicker) Ethan: Hi Surray! Hi Kiysha! Hi Emily! Hi Elizabeth! Hi Penelope! Hi Parlorine! Everyone: Hi. SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE KIYSHA! Emily: Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ ண ഊ ෴ ษ ༕ ࿄ Ᏻ ᕇ ⁡ ⃔ ∏ ⊛ ⎳ ⎲ ⏎ ␀ ① ⑫ ⓬ ☎ ☸ ☈ ♔ ♕ ♖ ♗ ♘ ♙ ♚ ♛ ♜ ♝ ♞ ♟ ♨ ⌚ ✆ ✉ ✍ ❀ ⨇ ⶹ ㆱ ﷼ ＊ ￅ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Palorine: Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ҉ ҈ ҂ Ӷ ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ ண ഊ ෴ ษ ༕ ࿄ Ᏻ ᕇ!!!!! Elizabeth: Δ Ω ͏ Ϡ ‽ Я ... ♥ ♥ ♥ ... x...x....x... Penelope: I THINK '''ALL OF YOU ARE POPULAR!!!!! SO SHUT UP!!!! BEFORE I MAKE THE POWER GO OUT!!!!!! Everyone: 0_0 HA Mwa Mwa Penguin: (Grabs Kiysha and Ethan) (Squishes) Emily: HA! (Kicks penguin) Penguin: WAAAAA!!!! Emily: OUT GIRLS!